Full of Grace
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Castiel flood Dean de photos. Dean en vient à connaitre Castiel. De manière biblique.


Titre : Full of Grace

Auteur : Aaeth

Rating : M

Paring : Dean/Castiel slash

Spoiler : jusqu'au 5.04

Avertissements : smexe, langage coquin, gros mots, suçage d'orteils.

Mots : Environ 7000

Résumé : Castiel flood Dean de photos. Dean en vient à connaitre Castiel. De manière biblique.

N/a : Le titre est tiré du poème classique « Monday's Child ».

N/t : Merci à Spelllly pour m'avoir aidé à traduire et m'avoir relue, sans elle, de nombreuses phrases n'auraient aucun sens. Je voudrais d'ailleurs préciser que je n'ai pas encore eu la permission de l'auteur pour poster cette traduction. J'ai néanmoins demandé, mais elle n'a pas actualisé son profil, ni ses fics, depuis 2010... Bien évidemment, si l'auteur se manifeste et que sa réponse est négative, j'enlèverai cette traduction !

* * *

Dean sursauta quand le téléphone dans sa poche vibra une seconde. Il lécha rapidement l'excès de graisse et de sel sur ses doigts avant de prendre son Nokia. À ce moment là, Sam n'eut même pas besoin de demander, il avait deviné. « Encore Cas ? »

« Réglé comme une horloge. » Mais Dean ne se plaignait pas. Il ouvrit rapidement le message sobrement intitulé 'gros'. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait hésité, mais de la part d'un ange, Dean ne s'attendait pas à des pubs proposant d'agrandir son pénis ou à des images pornographiques. Non pas qu'il était déçu.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce n'était rien de fâcheux. La photo jointe montrait Cas posant devant la seconde plus grosse pelote de ficelle des Etats-Unis. Voir Castiel debout avec raideur devant la petite plaque clamant « Nous sommes les deuxièmes ! » était presque trop étrange. Il étouffa un rire ; il pouvait aisément imaginer Castiel en heureux vainqueur de la seconde place. Mais aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, cette photo ne l'était pas autant que le dernier message que Dean avait reçu. Il contenait une image montrant Castiel chevaucher un âne dans le Grand Canyon. Celle-ci s'était intitulée « le cul et l'âne. »(1) Dean avait été légèrement déçu.

Dean tourna le téléphone pour que Sam puisse voir pourquoi il se retenait de rire.

Sam étudia la photo un instant seulement avant de hausser un sourcil. « Maintenant, la seconde plus grosse pelote de laine… Juste avant ça, le Grand Canyon. Tu reconnais un de ces lieux, Dean ? » Sam semblait énormément amusé. Il avait aussi sa voix de donneur de leçon, ce qui était beaucoup trop tôt dans la soirée pour que Dean puisse le supporter.

Le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser des conférences de Sam était encore de jouer les idiots et d'être ainsi mis au courant de ce que le jeune homme voulait dire. « Hummm… Ce sont des pièges à touriste ? » Dean reprit son téléphone et sauvegarda l'image dans sa carte mémoire. Depuis que Castiel avait manqué d'être tué, il se cachait profondément. Tellement profondément que Dean ne serait pas étonné si la prochaine photo qu'il recevait montrait Castiel faisant le signe de la paix devant l'ancienne cellule du Diable… Okay, peut-être pas à ce point là. Mais il avait joué à l'ange incognito tout le mois qui venait de passer. Les photos n'avaient commencé que deux semaines plus tôt. Dans les premières, Castiel avait encore quelques bleus. Dean ne regardait pas ces photos si souvent…

« Mec, tu te souviens pas ? » Sam soupira et secoua la tête. « Le Grand Canyon était l'un des endroits où tu voulais aller… tu sais, avant ? » Ils ne mentionnaient jamais directement l'excursion de Dean en Enfer. Ça ouvrait toujours toutes sortes de blessures quand ils approchaient du sujet.

Plissant le nez, Dean fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir cancané à propos du Grand Canyon. Pas qu'il veuille vraiment y aller, mais il voulait faire quelque chose de normal avec son frère avant d'être emmené séance tenante dans le Sud profond. Ils avaient fini à Morton House à la place. « Okay, ouais. Et ? »

Tête de chieur #31 arrivée et arborée. « Et la seconde plus grosse pelote de laine ? Ça sonne familier ? »

Cillant, Dean se rassit. « Eh bien, ouais. » Il sourit en se souvenant de la fliquette qu'ils avaient sauvée à Baltimore. « Ce foutu interrogatoire d'il y a un an et des poussières. Je pense bien qu'elle me semble familière. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » Sam balaya tout ça d'un geste de la main. « Tu ne vois pas ? Les endroits des photos de Cas : les pièges à touristes et les restaurants… Ce sont tous des lieux où tu es allé, où tu as affirmé être allé, où tu avais envie d'aller. » Sam fit un grand geste théâtral avec une frite avant de la manger.

Dean regarda à nouveau la photo sur son téléphone avant d'ouvrir le fichier des images sauvegardées. Sam avait raison. C'était comme si Castiel faisait la croisière spéciale Dean Winchester tout autour des États-Unis. « Huh. »

C'était plutôt cool. Un peu du voyeurisme angélique, mais plutôt cool. Et Dean était plus ou moins d'accord avec un ange jouant les voyeurs tant que cet ange était Cas.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Sam se lever de son lit et jeter le reste de ses frites à la poubelle. « Tu vas où ? »

Sam se retourna. « Juste faire une promenade. L'air commence à devenir lourd par ici. » Il était dehors en un clin d'œil.

L'oreiller que Dean jeta sur son petit frère heurta la porte une seconde après qu'elle se soit fermée. « Je suis pas lourd ! » Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Sam soit déjà loin et ne pouvait pas l'entendre. C'était pour le principe.

Dean regarda le téléphone dans sa main, toujours ouvert sur le fichier des photos envoyées par l'ange. Il n'eut qu'un minute de réflexion avant de commencer à rédiger un sms.

_Tu es là ? _Il envoya.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que la réponse arrive. _Oui Dean. _

Se rasseyant, Dean cala un coussin dans son dos et appuya sa tête contre l'affreuse tête de lit. _Cool : )_

Le téléphone vibra. _0=) _Ainsi Castiel avait appris à faire un smiley ange. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

_Alo__rs, comment tu te sens ? _Dean se mordit la lèvre, hésitant avant de l'envoyer. C'était cool, ça ne sonnait pas gonzesse. Cas avait été aux portes de la mort après tout.

Cette fois, la réponse mit plus de temps à arriver. _Je vais beaucoup mieux_

_Depuis quand tu joues les tou__ristes ? _Ce n'était pas une transition en douceur, mais il y avait une limite à ce que l'on pouvait faire dans un texto. Et Sam lui avait donné matière à penser.

La fois suivante, quand le téléphone sonna, il ne s'arrêta pas. C'était un appel, et non un sms. Il hésita, considérant un instant ne pas répondre. Tout ça était beaucoup plus facile avec des mots sur un écran ou des paroles prononcées sous une menace de mort. Il ne regrettait pas la survie de Castiel en soi, mais maintenant il devait gérer les conséquences et retombées de ce qui avait été dit. « Et merde ! » Se donnant déjà un coup de pied pour ce qu'il allait faire, il répondit. « Hey ! »

« Bonjour Dean. » La voix retentit clairement à son oreille. Définitivement Castiel. « J'ai acheté plus de minutes donc maintenant la voix ne va plus nous interrompre. »

« C'est une bonne chose Cas. Montre à cette voix qui est le patron. » Dean sourit. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si difficile après tout.

« Quant à ta question, il semble que tu n'aies pas fait tes recherches sérieusement. » Il y eut une pause. « Je suis blessé, Dean. »

Dean en fut littéralement bouche bée. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Cas le taquine ! « Que- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Cas ? » Honnêtement, c'était Sam qui lui avait fourni plus tard des infos sur Castiel. Il semblait que Sam avait pris sur lui de rassembler les informations sur les anges à partir de plusieurs sources.

« Il y a plus en moi que l'ange du Jeudi, Dean. » Castiel semblait faire la moue.

« Okay. » Cette affirmation faisait sens. Un ange comme Castiel devait forcément avoir autre chose que le jeudi à surveiller. La génialitude. Peut-être les voitures américaines. Qui était l'ange des voitures américaines ? Ou bien, c'était peut-être quelque chose de plus bidon, comme les petits pois. Il y avait probablement un ange des petits pois, aussi.

« Le voyage, par exemple. » dit Cas, interrompant les pensées vagabondes de Dean.

« Sans dec' ? » Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement les voitures américaines, mais le voyage, c'était bien quand même. C'était ce que vous faites dans lesdites voitures. Et c'était beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel légume.

« Sans dec'. »

Dean décolla le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda fixement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu - « Cas, t'es saoul ? »

Castiel rit, et pendant un moment Dean regretta de seulement l'entendre. « Je dois admettre que, bien que ce ne soit pas la fête de la bière en Pennsylvanie, c'est la fête de la musique. Et j'ai acheté quelque chose qui s'appelle Margarita. »

Bon, il y avait de la tequila dedans, mais les anges devaient être immunisés.

« C'était dans une cour, et à seulement un dollar. C'était pour une bonne cause. » Il y eut une longue pause. « Je pense. »

A bien y réfléchir, cela pouvait être un problème. « Cas, combien en as-tu eu ? »

« J'ai fait don de vingt dollars, mais ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'en servir vingt. » Cas semblait un peu éteint.

« Ouais, eh bien ça mettrait la plupart des gens par terre, Cas. » Dean essaya d'imaginer vingt margarita, mais échoua.

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, Dean. » Il boudait vraiment.

Dean se mit à rire. « Ouais, je sais ça. » Il était bien conscient de ce fait.

« Ais-je mentionné que l'une des choses sur lesquelles je veille est le voyage ? »

Eh bien, l'ange devait être saoul s'il donnait volontairement des informations. « Tu as mentionné ça il y a une seconde. »

« Oh. Eh bien, c'est vrai. » expliqua-t-il à nouveau. « J'ai voyagé partout dans le monde. Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » Euphémisme.

« As-tu aimé les images ? » Il semblait que son ange en état d'ivresse avait la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge.

« Ouais, mec. Elles étaient cool. »

« Tu ne m'en as pas envoyé en retour. » Bien qu'il soit évident qu'il parlait à Castiel, la douce voix vaguement accusatrice était tellement humaine que Dean se demanda pendant un instant si Jimmy était aux commandes quelque part. Mais il se souvint alors que Jimmy était parti. Et si par miracle il était encore là, la quantité d'alcool dans son sang l'aurait assommé.

Se sentant un peu comme un enfoiré, haussa les épaules. « Désolé. Je suppose que Sammy et moi ne faisions pas quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour que ça mérite que je t'envoie une photo. »

« Ça aurait été agréable. » Castiel était vraiment l'ange du voyage, et il l'emmenait doucement sur le chemin de la culpabilité. « Où es-tu maintenant ? »

Il hésita avant de donner la réponse complète. Mais s'il y avait une chance que l'ange pope par ici, Dean avait en quelque sorte envie de le voir saoul. « Excel Inn. Grand rapids. Michigan. Chambre 212. »

« Bonjour, Dean. » La voix ne provenait plus du téléphone. En fait, c'était un miracle que l'ange ait pu tenir son téléphone aussi longtemps. Surtout qu'il le laissa tomber sur la table avant de tituber pour s'asseoir au coin du lit de Dean.

C'était bizarre, mais d'une manière amusante. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avec un ange bourré ? Dean sourit à l'image de l'ange à moitié ébouriffé au pied de son lit. Castiel avait même perdu une couche. « On dirait que tu as perdu ta cravate. »

« Oui, je l'ai enlevée il y a quelques temps. » Castiel était au moins conscient de ce fait, et semblait apparemment l'avoir fait exprès. Dean trouvait cela hilarant que seuls son verbiage accru et son léger souci d'équilibre trahissent l'était d'ébriété de Castiel. Aucun trouble de l'élocution. C'était un peu injuste.

« Tu aurais dû être l'un des miens. » Castiel rompit le silence avec une déclaration si nébuleuse que Dean ne pouvait même pas commencer à en deviner le sens.

Les sourcils froncés, le chasseur secoua la tête. « De quoi tu parles ? » Peut-être qu'il avait pensé trop vite que Castiel n'était pas plus bizarre que d'habitude.

« Tu es un enfant du Mercredi. » Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Pas que 'Plein d'infortune' soit une prédiction précise pour tous ces enfants, mais tu en as largement eu ta part. Et franchement, Caluel est un enfoiré qui ne paie pas assez d'attention à cet aspect de ses responsabilités. » Il détourna les yeux de Dean. « Tu aurais dû être l'un des miens, tout ce temps. » Il se retourna, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais je suppose que les Winchester sont juste impatients. »

Il ne semblait pas à Dean que ce soit un problème. Mais voici qu'un ange se comportait comme si. Bien sûr, c'était un ange saoul. Génial. Cas était du genre buveur mélancolique. « Et quelle différence cela fait ? » Il pouvait au moins savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Aucune. » Castiel se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Peut-être rien. Peut-être quelque chose. Peut-être tout. »

C'était une superbe réponse, pleine de rien du tout. « Okay, Cas, tu as besoin de ne plus être bourré, maintenant. Tu peux faire ça ? » Les anges ivres semblaient être une de ces autres choses qui semblaient fun en théorie, mais pas autant en pratique. Ils semblaient être encore plus énigmatiques et déroutants que lorsqu'ils étaient à jeun.

L'ange acquiesça et Dean espéra que maintenant, les choses commenceraient à avoir un sens. Castiel sembla se recueillir. Tout du moins, il n'était plus autant… allongé maintenant. « Pour les anges qui ont le devoir de veiller sur les enfants nés le jour duquel ils ont la charge, notre… radio angélique est particulièrement à l'écoute de ces enfants. Nous entendons leurs prières plus clairement que celle des autres. Nous les trouvons plus facilement. Plus rapidement. » Castiel tourna la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Si tu avais vraiment été mien, j'aurais pu te trouver à temps. »

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce que 'à temps' signifiait.

« Au lieu d'une âme torturée parmi des millions, tu te serais clairement démarqué comme celui que je devais sauver. »

Ça craignait vraiment. Une différence de quelques heures aurait pu signifier la différence entre le monde qui tourne bien et l'apocalypse. Afin de se calmer, il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis, il put faire confiance à sa voix. « Hey, pas que j'aurais voulu voir ma carcasse sauvée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi… mais pourquoi, si je brille si clairement à ses yeux, ils n'ont pas envoyé Caluel ? » C'était tout à fait raisonnable.

« Ahh… » Castiel détourna les yeux à nouveau. « Comme je l'ai dit, Caluel priorisait ses autres responsabilités. Et il n'était pas… convenable pour entrer en Enfer. »

Dean pouvait entendre le 'ne voulait pas' implicite dans la réponse. La manière dont les autres anges pouvaient choisir leurs assignations alors que Castiel était supposé demander 'A quelle hauteur' ne cessait de l'étonner. Cas valait cent de ces autres.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Dean alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de Castiel. « Tu sais quoi, Cas ? Elle est à toi. »

« À moi ? » L'ange inclina la tête de cette façon qui faisait presque rire Dean à chaque fois.

« Ouais. Tu es mon ange, Cas. Pas ce Caluel, que je ne connais ni d'Êve, ni d'Adam. » Dean secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux t'encombrer de cette responsabilité, mais elle est à toi. »

« Dean, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. » Et la déception était claire dans la posture et la voix de Castiel.

« On va voir ça ! » Il saisit la main de Castiel et la fit parcourir son bras, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle s'adapta parfaitement à la cicatrice laissée sur son épaule. « Tu m'as saisi fermement. Tu as tiré mon cul de la perdition. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas à toi ? » Pour une fois, ce fut Dean qui envahit l'espace personnel de Castiel, s'en foutant si sa voix se cassait parce que bon sang, c'était important !

« Mais… » Castiel fixait l'endroit où sa main rencontrait l'épaule du chasseur. Dean inclina la tête, attirant l'attention de l'ange.

Le regardant dans les yeux, il ne laissa pas Castiel détourner le regard. « Es-tu, ou n'es-tu pas mon ange ? » C'était une question injuste, considérant les conditions du mois dernier. Mais Dean n'était pas homme à jouer selon les règles, encore moins à se soucier d'une quelconque notion de 'juste'.

« … Oui. » Les yeux de Castiel étaient incroyablement larges.

« Eh bien alors, tu as juste à accepter que je suis à toi. Ce n'est pas une rue à sens unique. » Il regarda Castiel, qui se mit à respirer plus fortement. « Tu surveilles mon dos, et moi le tien. D'accord ? »

« Oui. » Basse et étirée, la réponse de Castiel tenait plus du gémissement. Et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait bougé, il y avait maintenant quelque chose dans l'air qui fit prendre conscience à Dean du peu de centimètres qui les séparaient.

Déglutissant, Dean essaya de se calmer, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était ce qu'il voulait faire à celui avec qui il était actuellement. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé ça avant, mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin et maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation, il ne savait pas quoi faire et -

L'ange coupa Dean de sa panique intérieure en utilisant la main qui était encore sur son épaule pour attirer l'homme dans un baiser. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe que Castiel ait été ivre. Il était solide comme un roc et semblait entièrement concentré sur la tâche de cartographier la bouche de Dean avec sa langue.

Dean se laissa aller sans réserve, ses doigts courant à travers les cheveux courts de Castiel pour continuer sur sa nuque. Dean Winchester, Don Juan des temps modernes, oublia tout à propos de technique ou d'habilité. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était d'être encore plus proche de la personne dans ses bras. De rapides baisers affamés, désordonnés et mouillés sur les lèvres, les mâchoires mal rasées, les joues.

Castiel avait dû regarder les humains plus attentivement que Dean l'avait pensé, ou bien il apprenait très rapidement. L'ange faisait un très bon travail pour faire tout oublier à Dean, y compris son nom, tout en le manoeuvrant au centre du lit. Ce qui était un très bon et merveilleux plan, à l'exception d'une chose. « Sammy - il va - »

« Je crois » interrompit Castiel en mettant ses doigts sur sa bouche, « que ton frère est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une cravate attachée à la poignée de la porte est un signe qu'il faut faire une promenade plus longue. »

Et juste comme ça, le monde de Dean pivota sur son axe. Son merveilleux ange sournois avait planifié ça. Ou bien quelque chose de semblable. Il y avait pensé avant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Castiel allait regretter. « Je pense que tu es génial. » C'était le plus beau compliment que Dean pouvait lui faire pour le moment, il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être dites alors que vous alliez être nu, ça ne comptait pas.

Castiel fit une pause à mi parcours afin de déboucler la ceinture de Dean ; doucement, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du chasseur. Avec un sourire qu'on pouvait foutrement qualifier de pornographique, l'ange se lécha les lèvres et sourit. « Je sais. » Et ce regard fit danser les organes intérieurs de Dean, à savoir son cœur et son estomac, d'une étrange manière.

Son organe extérieur, à savoir son sexe, se pressait contre le tissu distendu de son jeans, juste en dessous des mains immobiles de Castiel. Puis, ces mains ne furent plus immobiles, elles appliquaient juste ce qu'il fallait de pression. Sa tête tombant en arrière, Dean siffla et poussa dans la main de Castiel. Et c'était tellement juste dans tous les aspects que Dean se demanda comment un ange pouvait savoir.

« Je te connais, Dean. » La voix de Castiel n'était plus du tout régulière. « Je t'ai observé tellement longtemps. » L'ange descendit doucement la fermeture éclair. « Je sais que tu portes sur la gauche. » La main de Castiel se glissa dans la braguette ouverte, sa paume massant l'érection de Dean à travers son sous-vêtement. « Je sais que tu regardes les hommes plus que tu ne l'admets, mais que tu n'as jamais couché avec l'un d'eux. » La main se resserra légèrement. « Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Ça n'arrivait foutrement pas. Ça ne pouvait pas. Dean ouvrit les yeux, certain qu'il rêvait. Mais non, ça arrivait réellement. C'était Cas, la main glissée dans l'avant de son jeans, parlant comme un putain de mec de téléphone rose. Et qu'il soit damné si ça ne l'excitait pas plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux presque entièrement habillés.

Alors que cette main le rendait doucement fou, Dean tendit la sienne en direction de son ange. Même si c'était une situation complètement nouvelle - être passif n'était pas quelque chose que Dean faisait. Castiel releva la tête et regarda le chasseur attraper la manche de son trench-coat. « Tu vas enlever ça ? »

« C'était mon intention. » Dean commença à se redresser, toujours prêt à aider un ange à se déshabiller. Castiel pris ses mains et les reposa sur le lit. « Finalement. »

La promesse contenue dans ce seul mot fit frissonner le chasseur. Finalement. Il déglutit et prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous (qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer parce que Cas était un ange, et ça rendait tout ça mal, d'une certaine manière), ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça se passait. Il était censé être le séducteur suave qui prenait les devants et introduisant Castiel à toutes ces choses. « T'es devenu quand une star du porno, Cas ? » dit-il, d'une voix un peu confuse et très rauque.

Castiel se pencha sur Dean, léchant une fine ligne le long de sa clavicule. « Dean, je vis depuis plusieurs siècles. Il n'y a pas un seul acte sexuel que je n'aie pas vu au moins une fois. » Le souffle de Dean eut un accroc, alors que Castiel se penchait davantage, leurs nez se touchant presque. « Bien que je ne les aie pas encore mises en pratique, j'ai beaucoup d'idées. »

À ce moment, Dean se demanda s'il pouvait se noyer dans le bleu parfait des yeux de Castiel. Des yeux comme ça ne pouvaient être que le résultat de l'ange dans l'hôte. Il ne se souvenait pas que les yeux de Jimmy soient si électriques. Le chasseur n'avait pas de mots pour répondre, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête. Peut-être que ce serait bien de donner le lead dans cette situation.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire et un baiser rapide avant que Castiel ne s'éloigne, emportant la chemise de Dean au passage. Levant les bras, celui-ci lui permit de la lui enlever complètement. Il fut heureux de sentir l'air frais sur sa peau surchauffée.

« Tu es magnifique. » La voix de Castiel était emplie d'émerveillement, et contenait plus de ferveur que ce que Dean pouvait gérer. Ça frôlait l'adoration, et ce n'était pas forcément de bon augure. Non pas que ça ne rende pas Dean plus dur que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Son boxer était passé d'inconfortable à extrêmement douloureux et le détourna de sa volonté de protester que seules les filles pouvaient être magnifiques. Mais les choses aussi bonnes allaient toujours de paire avec un lourd prix à payer. Ça lui tomberait dessus plus tard.

Dean se lécha les lèvres, appréciant la manière dont les yeux de Castiel se concentrèrent immédiatement sur sa bouche. « Cas, j'ai besoin de… »

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Dean Winchester. » Ses pouces accrochèrent l'élastique de son boxer et le tirèrent lentement sur ses cuisses. Dean haleta quand son pénis fut d'abord entrainé avec le vêtement, avant d'être libéré pour se redresser, laissant une trace collante sur son ventre.

Maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qui était le pire ; l'espace très restreint de son sous-vêtement, ou l'absence totale de contact. Castiel travailla rapidement à lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

« Cas ! » Dean se tortillait d'espoir. C'était juste étrange d'être le seul à être nu. D'habitude, à ce stade des choses, c'était lui qui était encore habillé… Bien que, honnêtement, à ce stade des choses, il était généralement nu lui aussi. Castiel semblait cependant avoir d'autres idées.

« La patience, Dean, est une vertu. »

Dean grogna. « Ouais, et la chasteté aussi, nan ? J'ai pas très envie d'être vertueux ! »

Faisant lentement courir ses doigts du genou de Dean à son pied, Castiel secoua la tête. « Non, il ne semblerait pas. Heureusement, je t'aime bien comme ça. » L'ange saisit son talon gauche et le souleva, uniquement pour déposer un baiser sur sa cheville.

Les orteils de Dean se contractèrent. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. Personne n'avait fait courir sa langue sur la partie charnue de son gros orteil mais, alors que Dean agrippa la couverture et sentit ses yeux se révulser, il décida que la sensation était proche d'être criminelle.

Un sourire de toute évidence narquois aux lèvres, l'ange aspira l'orteil dans sa bouche chaude, et fit encore un mouvement rapide avec sa langue. La connexion nouvellement trouvée entre son orteil et son pénis était brute et intense. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter ce traitement bien longtemps.

Faisant à nouveau preuve de son intuition supérieure angélique, ou bien de ses talents de télépathe, Cas relâcha l'orteil de Dean après une dernière léchouille avant de commencer à tracer son chemin le long du corps du chasseur.

S'il y avait le moindre doute dans l'esprit de Dean sur la signification de cet acte, il fut bien rapidement effacé. C'était un culte dans son expression la plus primitive et bien que plus tard il se sentirait honteux ou coupable, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir à l'instant était la force de l'amour et de la dévotion de Castiel. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça, et Dean ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Il se sentait humble.

Et vraiment sacrément excité.

Il leva les mains pour attirer Castiel plus près de lui, mais elles furent seulement plaquées contre le lit. « Maintenant Dean » le réprimanda l'ange, « Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher. Je pense que tu préfères ma cravate là où elle est - nous évitant d'être interrompus. » Cas lécha l'endroit où sa cuisse joignait son aine, si proche de l'endroit où le chasseur voulait que sa langue soit. Il avait du mal à penser clairement, mais il avait assez de bon sens pour agripper les couvertures - il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il risque de faire arrêter Castiel.

Cas le récompensa d'un sourire et d'un autre coup de langue. « Bien. Nous pourrons toujours le faire une autre fois, de toute façon. » Il en avait enfin terminé avec les taquineries, apparemment. Cas prit le sexe de Dean entre ses lèvres, coupant ainsi toute remarque mignonne ou intelligente que Dean aurait pu être tenté de faire.

Il lui fallut honnêtement bien des efforts pour garder ses mains sur les couvertures. Les cheveux de Castiel ne demandaient qu'à être touchés, par exemple. Mais pour une fois, Dean avait reçu un ordre auquel il ne voulait pas désobéir. Et pour une fois, il semblait que la récompense à son obéissance en vaille la peine.

Un moment indéterminé plus tard, quand Dean était au-delà de se soucier de l'apocalypse, des démons ou des anges (sauf un) mais qu'il n'était toujours pas venu, Castiel se redressa. Le son que fit le membre de Dean en quittant la bouche de Cas était indécent - étrangement plus que toute la situation, et le chasseur dut fermer les yeux pour reprendre contrôle. Il pouvait dire à la douleur dans ses doigts et à l'engourdissement de ses paumes que ses ongles creusaient des demi-arcs parfaits dans le creux de ses mains, malgré la couverture qui séparait ses ongles de sa peau.

Après qu'il se soit un peu calmé, Dean ouvrit les yeux seulement pour voir son ange quitter le lit. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que tout cela s'arrête, que Castiel ait réalisé quelle erreur ce serait de faire cela avec lui. Qu'il ait réalisé que Dean ne serait jamais digne d'un ange, jamais digne de lui. Mais non, Castiel avait simplement fait glisser son trench-coat de ses épaules, et était maintenant occupé à défaire la rangée de petits boutons blanc qui courait au centre de sa chemise. « Je pense que nous devrions passer à l'étape suivante, Dean. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Dean aurait probablement accepté tout ce que Castiel demandait. Un instant, la pensée le traversa que peut-être, ce n'était pas Castiel. Peut-être que tout cela était un plan complexe imaginé par Lucifer pour prendre le dessus sur les Winchester, et que le diable connaissait certainement sa faiblesse pour les pêchers de la chair. Comment il avait su son faible pour Castiel…

Souriant, l'ange secoua la tête. « Dean, s'il te plait. » Ses mains défirent la boucle de sa ceinture, et l'enlevèrent de son pantalon. « Lucifer a été emprisonné quand les humains étaient ennuyeux. Bien avant que la fellation ne soit inventée. »

Dean cligna des yeux un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Ainsi, le diable était à certains égards moins pervers que son ange. Il était étrangement d'accord avec ça.

Cas enleva finalement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Dean fut un peu déçu qu'il soit le genre à porter des slips en coton blanc mais il estima que, comme le reste de ses vêtements, il étaient un vestige de Jimmy. Et Jimmy était apparemment le genre à porter des slips en coton blanc. Dean décida de faire découvrir bientôt les boxers à Castiel. Ou au moins les caleçons. et ensuite, peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre de ne rien porter du tout puisqu'il était visiblement bien pourvu. Il regarda le sexe de Castiel et se demanda comment ça allait rentrer. Bien sûr il savait comment ça marchait, et même pour la pratique il était d'accord (oui, il avait connu quelques filles coquines dans son passé). Mais Castiel n'était pas équipé d'un jouet.

Mais putain, ils étaient déjà allés loin, et il n'était pas question d'avoir un gros moment de panique gay. Il avait déjà passé cette étape au moment où il avait réalisé à quel point il était soulagé quand Castiel avait foiré avec la prostituée (une prostituée !) et pourquoi il en était heureux. Paniqué, non. Excité, oui !

Dean grogna à son monologue intérieur, mais essaya de l'étouffer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'ange pense qu'il se moquait de lui. Plutôt que de paraitre offensé, Castiel sourit et laissa tomber son trench-coat sur le sol. Gracieusement, il remonta sur le lit, s'arrêta pour lécher la tache de précum sur l'abdomen de Dean avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

« Hey », dit Dean d'un air absent, sans pouvoir détacher son regard des yeux de Cas. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression dirigée sur lui. Personne avec qui il avait couché avant ne l'avait regardé comme s'il était toutes les sortes possibles de tartes mêlées en une seule. Mais c'était comme ça que Castiel le regardait maintenant, et c'était un peu intimidant.

« Salut. » L'expression sur le visage de Castiel ne faiblissait pas alors qu'il semblait l'étudier - comme s'il aurait un test sur le visage de Dean plus tard. « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

« Oui. » Dean n'hésita pas. « Sur ma vie. » Son ange sourit, comme s'il avait eu tous ses cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire en une fois. Dean réalisa ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, et choisit de ne pas se stopper. « Sur celle de Samy. » Cela pouvait paraitre étrange de parler de son frère dans un instant comme celui là, mais c'était la simple vérité. Il confierait à Cas la vie de Sam. Et la vie de Sam était ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde. Il n'avait même jamais vraiment fait confiance à son père pour la vie de Sam. Et Cas le savait aussi.

Le sourire de l'ange s'effaça de son visage, son expression balayée par le choc évident. Castiel fut complètement glacé un moment, avant de se précipiter en avant et de presser leur bouche ensemble dans un baiser féroce. Les mains en coupe sur les joues de Dean, il l'embrassait comme s'il voulait le dévorer tout entier. C'était plein de langue et peu élégant, comme si l'ange voulait compenser des siècles où il n'avait embrassé personne en un seul baiser. Et Dean allait être ce bâtard chanceux que Castiel avait choisi pour cela.

Dean oublia complètement de ne pas bouger. Bordel, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous faisiez des déclarations de quelque chose plus fort que de l'amour. Il passa un bras autour des épaules solides de Cas et fit courir son autre main dans ses cheveux, positionnant l'ange pour avoir un meilleur angle. Prudemment, il retourna le baiser, calmant Castiel avec sa réciprocité. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de se précipiter, ils avaient toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient.

Finalement, Dean dut rompre à regret le contact pour reprendre de l'air. Il donna à la lèvre inférieure rebondie de Castiel un dernier coup de langue avant de retomber sur l'oreiller et d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il vit l'ange au dessus de lui, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, il perdit toute hésitation sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il était à cent pourcent d'accord avec toute cette histoire de sexe gay. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Castiel attrapa à nouveau ses mains, mais sans dire un mot cette fois-ci. Il embrassa simplement chaque paume avant de les remettre contre le lit au dessus de la tête du chasseur. Celui-ci acquiesça. Il pourrait encore tenir.

Captivé, Dean regarda Castiel ouvrir une petite bouteille en plastique et faire couler du liquide clair sur ses doigts. Satisfait l'ange referma le petit flacon et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

_Ça y est_, pensa Dean alors que la main de Castiel se déplaça vers le bas. Il fut un peu surpris quand les doigts frais et agiles s'enroulèrent autour de son érection et commencèrent un lent mouvement saccadé. Pourquoi pas ? Dean commença bientôt à bouger avec la main de Castiel parce que, hey, amorcer la pompe n'est jamais une mauvaise chose.

Lorsque Castiel bougea soudainement, passant une jambe par-dessus ses hanches, Dean se figea. Castiel ne pouvait pas être en train de - la mâchoire de Dean tomba quand l'ange se leva sur ses genoux un moment avant de s'empaler lui-même sur le membre du chasseur, et ne se stoppa que lorsqu'il se fut entièrement installé. _Perché _au dessus de son corps, lui indiqua gentiment son esprit. Aucun ne bougeait, ce qui était bien parce qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose à Dean pour venir. Et c'était trop bon pour que ça se finisse maintenant. Trop bon pour que ça s'arrête un jour.

Sans avertissement, Cas commença à bouger, un lent mouvement de balancier que Dean pouvait aisément suivre. L'esprit perdu dans les sensations de chaleur et d'étroitesse, il regarda les muscles bouger sous la peau de Castiel. L'hôte de l'ange était si mince, mais tellement fort et solide au dessus de lui. Plus fort que n'importe quelle femme avec qui il avait été jusque là. Une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas une femme. C'était Castiel, son ange. Ici et maintenant, ce qui était encore meilleur.

Le seul bruit dans la chambre, autre que les inévitables sons de la peau contre la peau, était celui de sa respiration. Il semblait que Cas ai abandonné toute prétention d'humanité - ou bien il était trop concentré pour se souvenir de sauvegarder les apparences. C'est là que Dean compris vraiment que, tout humain qu'il puisse paraitre, Castiel ne l'était pas. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette créature merveilleuse autorisait Dean à lui faire ça. Avec lui. Sa gorge devint sèche, une nouvelle envie le taraudait. « Cas » gémit-il. « Tes ailes, s'il te plait… »

La demande ne sembla pas du tout surprendre l'ange. Celui-ci ne changea pas son rythme régulier, chaque mouvement court-circuitant un peu plus le cerveau de Dean. Il ferma simplement les yeux comme s'il se concentrait.

Les grandes ombres de ses ailes apparurent dans son dos, et Dean souhaita avoir quelques dizaines de sources de lumière supplémentaires pour les voir de manière plus claire. Peut-être qu'un jour il les mesurerait, mais pour le moment il admirait la manière dont elles semblaient s'étendre dans toute la pièce. Maintenant il comprenait ce que Castiel voulait dire plus tôt. « Magnifique… » Les hommes pouvaient être magnifiques.

Peut-être que les ombres étaient un peu plus que des ombres parce que soudainement, Castiel sembla avoir un meilleur équilibre. Il bougea plus vite encore et de temps en temps une brise fraiche venait caresser le corps de Dean. Bizarre, mais plutôt cool.

Et maintenant avec Castiel au dessus de lui comme ça, l'érection intouchée de l'ange commençant à laisser couler du précum, il en avait assez de regarder mais pas toucher. « Cas, laisse moi te toucher ! »

« Oui ! » La permission fut accordée d'une voix rauque. Dean n'hésita pas et saisit les hanches de Castiel pour attirer l'ange plus proche de lui encore. Il se cambra, haletant sous la sensation. La chaleur à l'intérieur du corps de Castiel était incroyable, alors même que les mouvements de l'ange faiblissaient pour la première fois.

Il fit courir ses mains le long du corps de Castiel, sur ses côtes, aussi haut qu'il pouvait atteindre, avant de prendre le chemin inverse, explorant un corps qu'il s'était imaginé mais n'avait jamais pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Peau chaude et os. Ce n'était pas un rêve pour une fois. Il voulait rire et pleurer à la fois. Puis Dean les immobilisa, ses mains tenant l'ange si fort qu'il laisserait des contusions. Il laisserait sa marque sur l'ange pour un temps. C'était mal, mal, mal à quel point il aimait ça.

D'une certaine manière, sans déloger l'érection de Dean de là où elle était, Castiel se pencha assez pour que leurs visages se touchent presque. « Souviens toi que ce que tu vois est mon hôte. » Il plaça sa main exactement sur la cicatrice sur l'épaule de Dean. « Pour ceux qui peuvent voir ma vrai forme, tu as laissé une marque sur moi aussi claire et visible que celle que j'ai laissé sur toi. »

C'était plus que suffisant. Dean se jeta en avant pour combler l'espace entre eux deux pour connecter leurs bouches une fois de plus. Il profita de l'élan pour s'asseoir, appuyant sa poitrine contre celle de l'ange. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir, sentait son membre chaud presser contré son estomac. À bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser. « Debout. »

Émettant un bruit de protestation, Castiel obéit tout de même, plantant ses pieds dans le lit pour se déplacer loin de Dean. Celui-ci attendit d'être presque totalement délogé de l'intérieur de son ange pour utiliser toute la flexibilité que lui procurait son entrainement ; il bougea soudainement ses jambes pour se mettre à genoux, et balaya les pieds de l'ange sous lui. Et Castiel retomba sur le membre du chasseur et dans ses bras, et il drapa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui sous la surprise.

Dean sourit alors même que l'expression de Castiel passait du choc à la compréhension. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas. Je te tiens. » Les bras de Dean se serrèrent autour du dos de l'ange. Il ne pouvait nulle part sentir les ailes qui projetaient leur ombre au plafond et sur les murs. Mais il sentait définitivement quelque chose. Comme un puissant champ magnétique ou électrique.

Castiel tenait toujours fermement les épaules de Dean, son corps bougeait et parfait contrepoint avec les poussées de son amant. « Détend-toi, Cas ». Dean déplaça une des mains de l'ange et l'enroula autour de sa propre érection. « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. » Il couvrit les doigts de Castiel des siens et entama un rythme régulier.

Castiel sourit, ses yeux brillant à quelque chose d'amusant. « Je sais. »

Il fallut un moment à Dean pour réaliser ce qui était drôle. Puis il secoua la tête parce que oui, c'était plutôt amusant. Entre tout, il serait la cause de la chute de son ange. Mais il n'allait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il allait se concentrer sur la sensation de Cas dans sa main, chaud et vibrant à chaque mouvement que faisait Dean. Il allait se concentrer sur la manière dont le corps de Castiel glissait si bien contre le sien. Il allait se concentrer sur le souffle chaud que Castiel expirait dans son cou à chaque fois qu'il cessait de le mordiller et le suçoter assez longtemps pour haleter ou gémir quelque chose en latin.

C'était vraiment trop bon et trop parfait, et Dean se mordit la lèvre parce que les choses parfaites ne lui arrivaient pas à lui. Et en général, quand ça lui arrivait, ça finissait bien trop tôt. Castiel avait renoncé à attaquer son cou comme un Twihard en devenir et s'était cambré en arrière dans une incroyable démonstration de souplesse. Les deux mains occupées sur son érection, il se fiait entièrement à Dean pour soutenir son poids et ne pas le laisser s'écraser dans le lit. La tête de l'ange roulait lentement à droite et à gauche, il semblait extatique. Avec la manière dont ses mains bougeaient, Dean pouvait le comprendre.

« Allez Cas. » Dean avait besoin de son ange sur la même page que lui, il allait venir à tout moment maintenant. Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais il jura voir un mince filet de lumière bleue sous les paupières lourdes de Cas. Il prit ça pour une réponse. « Laisse toi aller, Cas. Viens pour moi. »

Un bourdonnement aigu emplit la pièce, et monta en intensité. Un liquide chaud se répandit sur sa peau et il réalisa rapidement que c'était la vraie voix de Cas qu'il entendait, et peut-être sa propre voix s'y était jointe. Le corps de l'ange se resserra autour de lui, si fort qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser mais ça n'avait aucune importance car il était en train de jouir, et il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter maintenant, même si une situation de vie ou de mort se présentait. Quelques ampoules claquèrent avant que le son ne s'arrête soudainement. Dean tomba en arrière, entrainant l'ange avec lui.

Il était là; complètement épuisé et à bout de souffle dans la chambre qui sentait maintenant l'ozone. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda l'ange sur sa poitrine. Cas ne bougeait pas mais il avait recommencé à respirer, ce qui était un bon signe s'il était assez conscient pour remettre en place les automatismes humains.

Dean passa ses mains sur le dos de l'ange, et se rendit compte que les ailes avaient disparu. « Hey, elles sont allées où ? »

« Je ne me contrôlais pas assez. » murmura Castiel sans bouger. « J'ai dû tout rentrer. »

Très bien. Ils allaient sûrement avoir toutes sortes de plaintes et de charges supplémentaires pour la chambre quand viendrait l'heure du départ. La carte de crédit d'Angus Bloom allait en prendre un sacré coup. Mais ça en valait tellement la peine.

Cas commença soudainement à bouger, à se tortiller même. Dean siffla quand l'ange frôla sa chair déjà trop stimulée. Castiel cessa de bouger. « Désolé, c'est juste collant. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi salissant. »

« Ouais, le nettoyage c'est chiant, mais ça en vaut la peine. » Dean tapota l'épaule de Castiel. « Allez viens, je vais arranger ça. »

« Ho et puis zut. » Les bras de Castiel se resserrèrent obstinément autour de Dean alors qu'un picotement balayait la peau du chasseur. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, mais c'était pour le moins inattendu et bizarre. Il renifla. Ça sentait comme… l'assouplissant pour vêtements Câlins. Qu'il connaissait seulement parce que Sam lui avait un jour fait la blague de laver tous ses vêtements avec des échantillons de ce produit qu'il avait trouvé dans des magazines.

« Heu, Cas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sent le Câlins ? » Il semblerait que Castiel avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour les nettoyer. Une compétence très pratique que Dean comptait bien utiliser davantage à l'avenir. Mais vraiment ? Câlins ?

Ne bougeant pas son visage d'où il était pressé contre la poitrine de Dean, l'ange répondit. « L'ours est mignon. Maintenant dors. Tu as besoin de repos pour trouver ce que tu vas dire à ton frère demain. »

Putain oui, il devrait dire quelque chose à Sammy. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait avoir droit aux regards 'je te l'avais bien dit'. Mais penser au futur à court terme l'amena à penser au futur à long terme.

« Tu ne vas pas… Tu sais, faire le grand plongeon, pour ça ? » Il n'y avait pas pensé trop sérieusement avant, trop occupé avec d'autres choses, mais maintenant c'était un problème. Si son ange devait être réincarné en nourrisson, ou détruit, cela mettrait un sérieux frein à leur relation. Et il était _investi_ maintenant.

Un doux grognement fut sa seule réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse du doigt l'ange sur sa poitrine. « Dean, les archanges ont tellement de raisons de m'anéantir que ce sera à peine une note en bas de page. »

« Ho eh bien tout va bien alors. » Il cilla, parce que ça sonnait faux. « Enfin non, pas bien, mais je veux dire que - »

« Je sais, Dean. »

« Bien, parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que - »

« Je fais semblant de dormir maintenant, Dean. »

Dean ricana, mais reçut le message et ferma les yeux.

**- FIN -**

* * *

(1) Dans la version originale, la photo s'intitule tout simplement « ass ». C'est un jeu de mots difficilement traduisible en français puisque, dans la langue anglaise, 'ass' veut à la fois dire cul, mais aussi âne, d'où la petite déception de Dean. Merci à Lady Sade pour l'explication et la traduction de ce jeu de mots !


End file.
